1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative fashion apparel, more particularly, this invention relates to fashionable and decorative hair retention pieces.
2. State of the Art
People have decorated and controlled long hair for millennia, using clips, bands and other devices to keep long hair in place, to keep it out of the face, and to provide some personal ornamentation. Hair controlling devices should, ideally, be decorative as well as functional, and to this end various decorative designs and ornaments have been added to the hair controlling device.
One approach is exemplified by Tabb in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,782, which discloses a device to hold hair in a pony tail like arrangement. It is basically a flat device with a hole in the middle to hold hair. The hair is pulled through and the device sits more or less flat on the wearers head.
A similar approach is shown by Revson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,606. Again, an essentially flat device with a hole is used to position hair drawn through it.
One of the aims of many who wear hair retention devices is to increase the apparent amount of hair by piling it higher. Neither of these two devices can create that illusion, since they are flat. Clearly the need for a device that makes hair appear higher is needed.